The Shelter
''The Shelter ''is the spiritual succesor to'' that other show from some other place. As such, it features the users of the Random-ness Squad. Currently it is a work in progress, and not all of the details are known yet. Premise After Seth Rogen teams up with a dark mastermind to create some awful, controversial movie, the threat of World War III grows stronger. But Seth Rogen's intentions to put the world to war are halted by a group of scientists to genetically engineered a group of close friends to have superhuman abilites, in order to stop Seth Rogen and his team once and for all. But unbeknownst to the Squad, a dark evil is rising... Characters Main Characters *'Bowser & Jr.' - A quiet guy who doesn't talk much. He expresses himself more through drawing and singing. Overall a mystery to others, but is good-hearted and is determined to find the good in people, maybe even giving them second chances even if they feel like they don't deserve it. In Season 2, he gains the ability to fly and manipulate air. *'Ace C. F.-Ladson''' - A friendly but rather loud lad. They have a tendancy to get into trouble. As a result of being half toon, they have some toon abilites but at the moment they mostly use their developing powers to pull mallets and sodas out of nowhere and mess with people. *'Jasmine ' - A girl in the Shelter who attempts to spread kindness towards everyone she meets. She always attempts to help her friends through any and all problems, and tries to act as a ray of positivity in the darkest of times. On occasions, however, it seems she may have low self-esteem. Her superpower is teleportation, though she rarely uses it for practical reasons. *'Captain Moch' - An emotional, yet optimistic gal who always cares about her friends' well-being. She is also an obsessive nerd with a huge amiibo collection, and a slight engineer. She has gravity manipulation powers, allowing her to float, fly, walk on walls, and levitate certain objects. *'J. Severe' - The funny and caring member of the group who hopes that Seth Rogen and his cronies can someday be brought over to the good side. He has butt powers which allow him to spontaneously create butts out of thin air using his mind. *'Randal' - A former researcher from the distant future who one day, after experimenting with a defective time machine, found that he had an ability to synchronize with his other selves throughout the time-space continuum and took this as an opportunity to go back and prevent catastrophe. He is generally skeptical and pessimistic about everything and seems to have an odd fixation toward a pompous CGI ape. Despite being able to travel back and forth through time, he has no control over how it flows and cannot reveal any details of the future for fear of preventing it's salvation. *'NintendoChamp89' - A stick figure who vapes. He wears sunglasses and as far as anyone knows he's never taken them off. Has no relation to Bob. NC leaves at the end of season 1 and makes minor appearances in later seasons. *'Juno' - A chill and tired demon who is destined to become the Ruler of Hell someday. They join the Shelter in season 2, but they appear in an episode in season 1. Since they're a demon, they have "Hell powers", which include summoning demons, hellfire, and more. Jun's also a goof. They and Randal unexpectedly become good friends, ala Peridot and Lapis. *'Hunter' - TBA. Major Characters *'Bob the Stick Figure' - Ace's best friend who happens to be a stick figure. He's been living for thousands of years but hangs out with this squad because he can. Also because his old friends happen to be in this squad... Somehow. *'Emily Packerson' - One of the scientists that work on the island. She's at first apprehensive about the gang being chosen to get the powers but she eventually sees them as good kids, even if they're all a little implusive. *'Henry' - Another scientist on the island. *'Daisy Blossom' - Also another scientist. Really likes making explosions. *'Thomas Blossom' - Another scientist and Daisy's brother. *'Lead Scientist' - The scientist who started the whole project. They're a huge mystery to almost everyone on the island, especially since they're always seen wearing a mask. Isn't that thing hot? *'Daz '- Another member of the Squad who didn't get a superpower but still helps out whenever she can. *'Vincent '- Another member of the Squad. Like Daz, he didn't get a superpower but helps out the gang whenever he can. He has a cat named Robin that everyone loves. *'Dave' - The scientists' paid intern. He mostly does their lunch runs but occassionally supervises the gang if the scientists can't. Major Villains *'Donald Trump and Mike Pence' - TBA *'Seth Rogen and James Franco'- TBA *'Adam Sandler' - TBA Minor Villains *TBA Episodes See [[The Shelter/List of Episodes|list of The Shelter Episodes]] Currently, only the first season is in production. It will have twenty 22-minute long episodes, followed by a special. Category:Projects Category:Pages by Ace Lad Category:The Shelter Category:Shows